Angiographic roadmapping is a procedure by which a contrast agent injection is made under live fluoroscopy X-ray imaging and resulting acquired images are saved for use as a roadmap of a vessel during an interventional angiography procedure. In some cases, it is possible that the contrast agent injection results in a roadmap that contains more contrast agent and shows more vasculature than would be optimal for the rest of a roadmapping procedure. This prevents use of the roadmap for representing a complete area of interest for potential further intervention in procedures such as embolizations. A system according to invention principles addresses these deficiencies and related problems.